Sangre morada
by Espurr00
Summary: Sapphire vive en un mundo de humanos en el que existen criaturas llamadas pokémon. Su vida parece sencilla, mientras vive con sus padres, Red y Green. Pero Sapphire no recuerda nada de lo que pasó antes de cumplir trece años. ¿Cuál es la verdad sobre su pasado? ¿Cuál es la razón de su atracción a Ruby? ¿Por qué sus ojos son tan morados?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Pokémon Special no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka

—¡Hooola, Ruby!— Se oyó una voz que el chico conocía muy bien. En seguida buscó el origen de esa voz. La buscó hasta que de unos matorrales salió una sombra. —¡Bu! ¿Te he asustado?

—¡Aaah, Sapph, no me pegues esos sustos!

—Jajah, eres muy débil. —dijo está con una sonrisa colmilluda.

—Sabes que este bosque es peligroso. Incluso hay Ursarings , ¿Qué pasa sin nos atrapan?—Dijo Ruby mirando nervioso a todos lados.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, no lo harán porque puedo oírlos de mucha distancia.—dijo Sapphire orgullosa.— mientras estés conmigo ninguna creación de Gray podrá atacarnos.

—Querrás decir de Arceus— La corrigió él.

—¡A-ah! Es cierto, qué equivocación más tonta.— Dijo Sapphire.—Bueno, como sea, te he traído aquí porque aquí podemos hablar sin que nadie nos oiga—dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta. —Y para preguntarte por esto— Sapphire extendió la mano y le mostró una piedra brillante y muy bonita, con tonos dorados. Ruby la miró curioso. —¿Y bien? ¿Te suena de algo?

Ruby se tomó un tiempo mirando la extraña piedra hasta que miró a Sapphire y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no tengo ni idea de lo que es.—Por alguna razón, Sapphire se llevó la mano al pecho y empezó a sollozar. —¿Sapphire? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te encuentras mal?

La mencionada negó con la cabeza, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No, no es nada. No sé lo que me ocurre, de repente sentí una presión en el pecho.—Miró de nuevo la extraña piedra—…Y tampoco sé por qué pensé que está piedra tenía algo que ver contigo.

Se hizo el silencio y lentamente Ruby se acercó a Sapphire para darle un abrazo, sorprendiendo a esta. Aún así correspondió al abrazo. No era la primera vez que les pasaba algo así. Ruby y Sapphire solían quedar desde hace seis meses. Se conocieron mientras Sapphire daba un paseo con sus padres. Ellos por alguna razón parecían sorprendidos de verle. Ahí en ese acantilado que daba unas hermosas vistas al mar y que era su lugar secreto y el de sus padres antes de que ella naciera se encontraba Ruby sentado, mirando al horizonte. La reacción de sus padres le pareció extraña pero Sapphire decidió no preguntar, de todos modos, a ella también le parecía peculiar. Rompieron el abrazo después de un rato.

—Creo que debería volver a casa o Green y Red se enfadarán…

—¿Green y Red?— Dijo Ruby arqueando una ceja.

—Bueno, me corrijo: Green se enfadará— Dijo Sapphire rodando los ojos.— En fin, vámonos.

Ruby y Sapphire volvieron a sus casas mientras por el camino hablaban de lo que les había pasado esa semana, ya que solían quedar cada domingo. La mente de Sapphire comenzó a divagar y a centrarse en la piedra. La había encontrado en una caja en su habitación, pero no sabía qué hacía allí. ¿Qué es lo que le había pasado? ¿Por qué esa opresión en el pecho? Por más que intentaba encontrar una lógica no se le ocurría nada. Sapphire siempre había sido una niña solitaria, o eso le decían Red y Green, sin embargo ella misma no recuerda nada de todo lo que pasó hace dos años. Lo único que recuerda es el tiempo desde que cumplió los trece hasta ahora, que tiene quince. Y ahora ella tiene amigas en el instituto, aunque ninguna tan buena amiga como Ruby.

—Bueno, yo me voy por aquí. — dijo Ruby sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¡Ah, bueno, adiós!— dijo Sapphire mientras le despedía con la mano.

—Hasta luego.— se despidió Ruby.

Sapphire lo miró marcharse por el camino a su casa. Ruby antes era huérfano. Hace dos años, fue adoptado por una pareja ya que la mujer no podía tener hijos. Es algo extraño que adopten a un adolescente de trece años, que son los que tenía Ruby cuando lo adoptaron, ya que normalmente la gente quiere tenerlos desde pequeños. Pero eso no importaba, ya que Ruby era feliz con ellos. Tenía entendido que el padre se llamaba Norman y era jefe de policía en ciudad Petalia.

Caminando por el camino de tierra que llevaba a su casa, Sapphire pensó en el chico. Desde que lo conoció le dio una extraña sensación. El chico era bastante delicado y maníaco de la higiene, al contrario de Sapphire que no le daba importancia a esas cosas y disfrutaba de ir al bosque a observar pokémon. A veces Ruby la llamaba salvaje, pero como apelativo cariñoso, claro. Siempre que Sapphire le preguntaba de la época en la que era un huérfano el siempre esquivaba la pregunta diciendo que no había nada que quisiese recordar de esa época. Pensando en esto llegó a su casa. Sacó sus llaves y las introdujo en la puerta. Al entrar se encontró con Red haciendo la cena.

—Hola papá —dijo Sapphire.

—Hola, Sapphy— le dijo este dándose la vuelta y sonriendo. Sapphire fue hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Bueno, ¿qué tal con Ruby?

—Bien, hemos ido al bosque y perdí la noción del tiempo así que por eso llegué tarde. ¿Crees que Green se enfadará?— Dijo ella.

—No lo creo— respondió este. Sapphire pensó que tenía razón ya que Green no estaba ahí para ver que había llegado una hora más tarde de lo acordado. —Lo sé.— A Sapphire le recorrió un escalofrío y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Green mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Jovencita, ¿qué te he dicho de llegar tarde?— Le dijo, esperando una respuesta.

—Waah, papá, ¿de dónde has salido?

—Responde mi pregunta— le dijo como toda respuesta este cruzando los brazos y mirándola serio. Sapphire miró al suelo esquivando la mirada de Green.

—Sighh… Que si lo volvía a hacer me quedaría una semana sin verle.— dijo está sin ganas.

—Bien, veo que lo recuerdas así que ya sabes tu castigo.

—¡Pero papá, no puedes prohibirme ver a Ruby!—dijo Sapphire colérica.

—Sabes bien lo que dije y ahora debes asumir las consecuencias.—dijo Green sin perder los nervios. Entonces sin darle tiempo a replicar dejó el abrigo que llevaba puesto en el perchero de la entrada y se fue al salón a leer un libro.

Red se acercó a ella y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Perdónale, en realidad estaba preocupado por ti, al ver que tardabas tanto cogió su abrigo para ir a buscarte.

—Pero no es justo, Ruby y yo solo podemos quedar los domingos ya que él va a un distinto instituto del mío y los sábados ayuda a su madre.

—Bueno, pues la próxima vez que lo veas vais a tener más que contaros. Puedes decirle por el pokégear que el próximo domingo no podéis quedar.— dijo Red. Su personalidad contrastaba mucho con la de Green. Mientras este era serio e inflexible, Red era amable y alegre.

En ese momento, Sapphire sintió algo en la pierna y al mirar hacia abajo sonrió ante la vista del morado felino.

—Hola, Vee— dijo esta mientras le acariciaba la perla de su cabeza, a lo que el pokémon respondió con un complacido ronroneo.

—Ve a poner la mesa, que vamos a cenar— dijo Red. Sapphire hizo lo que le dijo y cenaron.

—Buenas noches, papá—dijo Sapphire dándole un beso en la mejilla a Red.

—Buenas noches, hija.—respondió.

Sapphire pasó al lado de Green y sin mirarlo dijo: —Buenas noches.— y se fue a su habitación.

Green suspiró y se quedó pensativo. Red lo miró también pensativo.

—Qué recuerdos, ¿verdad?— dijo Red de forma que sólo Green lo escuchara, Sapphire realmente tenía un buen oído.

—Sí, es increíble que todo siguiese igual entre ellos dos— respondió Green— Bueno, en realidad no podemos decir que todo esté igual.—Añadió con tono triste.

—Pasaron muchas cosas…—dijo Red mientras recordaba, nostálgico. —… la echo de menos.

—Yo también —dijo Green. Se quedaron en silencio.

Mientras, Sapphire se encontraba en su habitación dando de comer a un pequeño pokémon con forma de pollito.

—Green es muy injusto. ¿No crees, Toro?— la mencionada la miró durante un momento y siguió comiendo. Sapphire suspiró y se miró en el espejo. Unos ojos morados profundos, sus ojos, le devolvían la mirada. Sapphire se acostó en su cama sin darle más vueltas al tema y enseguida se quedó dormida.

Este es mi primer fanfiction, ya me dirán qué tal me salió. Cualquier crítica constructiva será bienvenida. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Pokémon Special sigue sin pertenecerme :(**

 **Bueno, supongo que tengo que explicarme. En esta historia Sapphire tiene los ojos morados y Ruby tiene los ojos dorados. Es necesario para la historia. Además, el personaje de Gray que mencionan al principio saldrá más adelante.**

 **Quiero agradecerles a Lunchsan y a bluewater14 por sus review. En serio, muchas muchas muchas muchísimas gracias por vuestros review, me habéis animado a seguir con mi fanfiction. Así que aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten mucho :)**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La casa estaba en total silencio. En la habitación de Sapphire solamente se oía su leve ronquido mientras Toro dormía plácidamente a sus pies. En la habitación de Red y Green sólo se oía el ronquido de Red mientras Green dormía sin hacer ruido y Vee a los pies de la cama dormía hecho una bolita. Fuera, sólo se oía el sonido de los Kricketot y algunos Kricketune que le cantaban a la noche. La luna llena decoraba el paisaje nocturno y miles de estrellas titilaban encima de las cabezas de los habitantes de Villa Raíz. Mientras, en ciudad Petalia, en la casa de cierto jefe de policía, se oía el cerrarse de una puerta. Norman se dirigió hacia dentro de su casa y se detuvo frente a la puerta del salón al ver a su mujer dormida en el sofá, probablemente se había quedado despierta esperándolo. Norman sonrió y cargó a su mujer para llevarla a su cama. Al llegar a ahí le echó un vistazo a la habitación de Ruby y comprobó que estaba dormido. Entonces decidió irse a dormir unas horas. Era una noche calmada. Mientras, Green empezó a tener un sueño, un sueño del pasado.

 _Era un día nublado. Al menos desde hace un momento, ya que al principio hacía un día perfecto para ir a nuestro lugar especial. Miré en frente mía. Todo lo que se veía eran la inmensidad del mar y la inmensidad del cielo sólo separadas por el horizonte. Al mirar hacia abajo se veía el romper de las olas contra las rocas de aquel acantilado, lo que dejaba una gran formación de espuma. Miré al lado mío para ver a Red que miraba al horizonte con una sonrisa._

 _—Qué hermosa vista, ¿verdad? —dijo él._

 _—Supongo…—dije yo.—aunque el cielo nublado es extraño, se nubló de repente._

 _—Tienes razón… ¿Crees que es algo malo?— dijo él poniéndose serio._

 _—Sighh… No lo sé…—respondí. Red y yo nos quedamos mirando al cielo, oteando el horizonte en busca de algo sospechoso.—Creo que sería mejor que volviésemos a casa por ahora.—Red no parecía muy convencido pero aceptó. Al volvernos escuchamos un ruido que nos puso alerta. Al reconocer el sonido, fuimos corriendo hacia el origen de este. Al llegar, vimos a Yellow llorando y a Blue con un bulto en las manos, las cuales estaban manchadas de sangre…_

"Riiiiing Riiiiing Riiiiing"

—¿?

"Riiiiing Riiiiing"

Green apagó el despertador y se desperezó. Ya era hora de despertarse. Red a su lado aún dormía y decidió dejarlo dormir e ir a ducharse. Mientras el agua fría le caía encima y lograba despertarlo empezó a pensar en su sueño. Había pasado mucho tiempo de aquel día, pero no es algo que pudiese olvidar. Desde aquel día todo cambió para ellos. Pero no se arrepentía de nada… Bueno, de casi nada.

Mientras, Sapphire también se despertaba. Al estirarse despertó también a Toro que simplemente se removió y se volvió a acostar. Sapphire miró al cielo desde la ventana y vio cómo el sol salía, radiante y cálido. Entonces de un salto salió de su cama y fue a ducharse. Al terminar , fue hacia la cocina para desayunar y se encontró con Green tomando su usual café y Red con los pelos desordenados y bostezando mientras tomaba leche mu-mu en su taza de pikachu.

—¡Buenos días, Red! … Buenos días, Green. —dijo Sapphire. Había decidido perdonarlo ya que su comportamiento, lo reconocía, había sido algo infantil… Aunque seguía sin gustarle el que la haya castigado sin ver a Ruby.

—Buenos días./¡Buenos días, Sapphy!— respondieron ellos. Acto seguido desayunaron y Sapphire fue hacia el instituto.

…

Mientras, Ruby se despedía de sus padres y salía de su casa en dirección al Instituto de ciudad Petalia.

Primera clase: Historia. Una hora hablando de Gray, Arceus, su creación y la Guerra de los Mundos.

Segunda clase: Biología. Básicamente, una hora hablando de pokémon y sus distintos hábitats.

Tercera clase: Informática. En esta clase, hablaron del sistema de PCs y de una gran eminencia en el tema: Bill

Recreo: Ruby salió al patio. No había mucha gente que se juntase con él. Sin embargo, había un niño, Wally, con el que se llevaba bastante bien.

—Hey, Ruby.— el mencionado se dio la vuelta y vio a Wally que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—Hey, ¿Qué tal, Wally?

—Uh, bien, hoy me han dejado venir a clase.— dijo Wally. Él tenía una enfermedad respiratoria y cuando le daban ataques no le dejaban salir de casa. A veces estaba en su casa semanas enteras sin salir. Su hermana, Wallene, cuidaba de él junto con su marido, ya que cuando vivía con sus padres estos no le dejaban salir nunca de casa.

—Eso está muy bien, ¿Cómo están tus pokémon?

—Muy bien, ahora están en casa.— respondió Wally mientras pensaba en sus compañeros.

—¿Viste el concurso pokémon de ayer?— dijo Ruby emocionado.

—Sí, fue bastante interesante. Pero es mejor cuando concursas tú, Ruby.

—¿Verdad que sí? —dijo Ruby sin una pizca de modestia, a lo que Wally sonrió. Ruby era algo extraño, ¿eh? Pero era su mejor amigo y el que lo ayudó a seguir adelante a pesar de su enfermedad.

Mientras, en el instituto de Villa Raíz…

—Y entonces un Seviper se le acercó por detrás y él y el Zangoose tuvieron una pelea por su territorio. —dijo Sapphire emocionada.—Al final ganó Zangoose.

—Ah, ¿sí? Seguro que fue una batalla interesante…— dijo Petra sin interés. Petra era una chica muy responsable y decidida, además de una excelente estudiante. Era una de las amigas de Sapphire en el instituto.

—Aww, vamos, Petra, ¡no seas tan sosa!—dijo una chica pelirroja.

—Ah, hola Candela, ¿Qué tal?

—Pues muy bien, mi abuelo me ha dicho que de mayor puedo seguir con su trabajo: líder de gimnasio.—dijo Candela. Tanto a ella como a su abuelo les apasionaban los pokémon de tipo fuego y esto se reflejaba en su personalidad apasionada y su estilo de lucha agresivo. —Pero cambiando de tema… —dijo esta ganándose la atención de sus dos amigas. —¿Qué tal en tu cita con Ruby, eh?— con una sonrisa pícara miraba a Sapphire mientras esta se ponía roja.

—¿Eh? ¡N-no fue una cita! ¿Por qué dices que fue una cita? — Sapphire miraba a Candela mientras esta se reía.

—Jajaja, ¿no lo recuerdas? La semana pasada estabas muy emocionada por ver a Ruby. Pensé que tendríais una cita. Estabas hablando sobre algo muy importante que tenías que contarle.

Sapphire lo recordó entonces.—Ah, sí.—se metió la mano en el bolsillo y le mostró a las chicas la piedra que le había mostrado ayer a Ruby.

—¡Oh! Esa piedra…—dijo Petra.

—¿La conoces?

—No, y eso es lo raro… Si quieres ayuda conozco a alguien que sabe mucho sobre rocas y que podría decirnos qué tipo de roca es.— dijo Petra.

—¿¡En serio!?— dijo Sapphire más animada. —¿Y quién es?— Petra esbozó una sonrisa.

—Jeje… seguro que lo conocerás… su nombre es Máximo… ¡Máximo Peñas!

—¿Qué?¿ Conoces a Máximo Peñas?— dijo Candela. —¿Al famoso heredero de la compañía Peñas?

—Sí, digamos que mi familia y la Peñas se codearon antaño… Así que no te preocupes, Sapphire, yo puedo hablar con él.

—Umm… ¿Y quién es él? —dijo Sapphire. Ambas chicas se llevaron las manos a la boca. A Sapphire le parecía que estaban exagerando.

—¿¡No sabes quién es Máximo Peñas!? — dijeron las dos.

—No…

—Bueno, ya lo conocerás.— dijo Petra sin darle más importancia.

…

Sapphire estaba volviendo a su casa montada en su bicicleta. El viento le daba en la cara y pronto llegó a la zona en la que estaba su casa. Pero decidió darse una vuelta. Dejó su bicicleta y se adentró en un claro. Entre los árboles había hierba frondosa. Sapphire se acercó a un riachuelo y se agachó para observar a un Linoone bebiendo agua. Siguió la corriente de agua y después de caminar un rato decidió ir a su casa.

…

Era domingo, ya había pasado una semana desde que Sapphire y Ruby habían quedado.

—Yuujuuu —Se oyó un grito. El chico de ojos dorados vio una silueta rodando velozmente hacia él.

—" _Mierda_ "— pensó él.

—"¿ _Ruby_?"— pensó ella. — ¡Thud!— se chocaron. Ruby se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose los pantalones.

—Caramba, Sapphire, ¿tienes que ser tan salvaje?

—¡Ruby! ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?— dijo Sapphire. Ruby la miró y esta tenía hojas en el pelo. Sonrió ante la adorable imagen de la castaña. Esa imagen que le hacía sentir su corazón latir fuertemente. —¡Hey, Ruby!— dijo esta mientras agitaba una mano delante de su cara. ¿Se había quedado mirándola? Tenía que controlarse, no podía ver así a Sapphire.

—¡Ah! Eh… Vine porque… porque me dijiste que no podrías quedar el domingo así que he venido hoy yo. —respondió Ruby algo nervioso.

—Ah, vale. — Esto sorprendió a Sapphire, normalmente él no se recorrería todo el camino desde ciudad Petalia hasta Villa Raíz sin razón —¿Y cómo has venido?—Ruby levantó una ceja. En el suelo se encontraba su bicicleta tirada después del choque. —Bueno, ya veo que en bicicleta… —dijo Sapphire rodando sus morados ojos. —Pero, ¿cómo has conseguido que Norman te dejase venir? ¡Y estás todo sudado!— A Sapphire le sorprendió esto, Ruby normalmente no dejaría que su ropa se ensuciase de esa forma.

—Bueno… digamos que él no se enteró y vine rápidamente así que…

—¿¡Te escapaste!? —dijo Sapphire abriendo mucho los ojos. —¿¡Y eso por qué!?

—Quería verte. —dijo Ruby. Sapphire se sonrojó y miró hacia otra parte para esquivar esos ojos dorados que la miraban fijamente con un brillo que no recordaba haber visto antes. Sintió que su corazón latía fuertemente y calor en sus sonrojadas mejillas. — He recordado algo.— Acto seguido, Sapphire miró a Ruby y lo sintió muy cerca. El pelinegro se acercaba peligrosamente mientras a Sapphire le latía más rápido el corazón y cerraba los ojos. Entonces sintió cómo Ruby metía la mano en su bolsillo y cogía algo…

—"¡ _Ah, la piedra!_ " — pensó Sapphire abriendo de nuevo los ojos. Al abrirlos vio a Ruby sacando a un pokémon blanco y de cabeza verde con cuernos rosas.—¿Ruby, qué…?

—Lo siento, Sapphire. ¡Ruru, hipnosis! — Acto seguido, la pokémon obedeció a Ruby y empezó a emitir unas hondas desde sus cuernos que hicieron que poco a poco Sapphire fuese perdiendo la consciencia.

—¿Por… qué...?

Y todo se volvió negro.

…

—Gray se encuentra más inquieto de lo usual.

—Sí, me pregunto qué le ocurre.

—Conociéndolo, nada bueno.

—…

—…

—¿Crees que tendrá algo que ver con la chica?

—Es probable, pero quizás sea algo mayor.

—¿Crees que…?

—No lo descartaría.

—Debemos hacer algo.

—Sí, vamos a buscar a mi hermana.

—Claro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y un review no hace daño… ^^ Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida. Probablemente tarde en subir el siguiente capítulo ya que estoy buscando cómo enfocarlo. Pido paciencia y comprensión. Y ya sin más, muchas gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad.**

 **Hasta otra ^u^**


End file.
